


I need more cloudiness

by ladyshizuka666



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Anal Sex, Denial of Feelings, Drug Use, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshizuka666/pseuds/ladyshizuka666
Summary: Johnny sighed, not liking Boss's breakdown and hating the sight of his pale blue eyes brimming with tears again."I would have burned the city to the fucking ground." Boss growled as he turned away from the shorter male.In the aftermath of Carlos death, Johnny tries to comfort Boss





	1. Cloudiness and....comfort?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god!  
> My first wee Saints Row fic!!!  
> I played the 4th game first.......because I heard how awesome Johnny is.....and that I could romance him.  
> THEN I went back and played the first 3. The second was/is absolutely amazing (on my third playthrough now) and I immediately thought of this fic after Carlos died.  
> I have also read two amazing fics on here, the Fucking it up series and I do love Johnny's internal homophobia. He did have that in my short fic but, mainly when he was younger and generally, he is over it now and accepts himself as being who he is....most of the time!  
> There is drug use in this fic, both from Boss, Johnny and....Shaundi is a given!!!

"Where is he?" Johnny demanded with an air of impatient arrogance about him.

　

The purple clad saint withered under his glare, shrinking into the oversized baseball shirt he wore, looking anywhere but into the face of Johnny Gat. Fuck, his trainers were suddenly very interesting, the scuffs and dirt were hypnotising.

　

His eyes then moved to Johnny's impatiently tapping foot and a stutter fell from him lips. Fuck, the Boss he could deal with, sort of....his second in command, he could not.

　

"Fuck it." Then the young saint was nudged with all the force of a charging tank out the way as Gat stormed past. He found himself stumbling back a few paces, letting go the breath he had been holding since the second Gat had spoke to him.

　

They had buried Carlos earlier that day....what was left of him anyway and the Boss vanished shortly after leaving Johnny, Pierce and Shaundi to deal with the aftermath. The whole mood in Purgatory was sombre, quiet....the usual party that was going on was just dull and hushed whispers and glasses clinking in a toast to the young man. His death cruel and totally unnecessary.

　

Johnny prowled the lower depths of Purgatory like a man possessed, looking for the familiar face and shock of hair that was the Boss, all piercings, ink and hair gel but, the younger man was nowhere to be found.

　

He had fallen apart since he put a bullet to Carlos's head and held his hand as he died. Johnny had been there....shooting from the car window as Boss had chased down the Brotherhood that took Carlos and chained him to the back of their van. He stood back and watched quietly as the Boss ended the life of his young protégé, too far gone with broken bones and skin hanging from his frame. He knew the ache, the hole that loss left in you....he had Boss glued to his side from the second Aisha was murdered and yes, he was still raw as fuck but, he felt a bit better with the comforting sociopathic presence of his....best friend. They went everywhere together....even more so now. Even when the Boss fancied shopping the other day, filling his ears with more piercings, his brows too....he waited, slumped in one of the comfy couches in Nobody Loves Me in Ultor's underground shopping mall, nodding appreciatively as Boss came out of the fitting rooms wearing new jeans, slacks, boots, t-shirts and jackets. Fuck, he even helped the Boss carry his bags like a right pussy. Then he sniffed about the nearest Jewellers, picking a couple of new rings as the Boss decked himself out in a new chain, bought a fancy silver bracelet, new studs for his ears. They both left the jewellers glittering from head to toe, both feeling quite jovial....then came the call that Carlos had been taken.

　

"Uh....Chief?"

　

Johnny whirled round to the small voice behind him. He crossed his arms over his chest, one eyebrow arching.

　

"Jimmy and Gord saw Boss lurking about the church."

　

Johnny clapped the Saint on the shoulder as he strode past her and into the garage, pinching one of the Boss's cars....Ethel he called it.

　

She roared to life with the sound of a dying lion....for all her mods, she still moved like a fucking pig, belching diesel everywhere, stinking up the whole garage before she finally coughed into reverse. Immediately, Gat was assaulted with the Boss's CD blasting to life, all pop, rock and a tiny bit of rap....fair enough. Not his choice but fair enough. Glancing over, he gathered up a few discarded pre rolled joints, flung them into the glove box....fucking Boss would never learn to hide his shit....not that a glove box was a good place to hide shit. He contemplated lighting up but....no, he had to find the Boss first, see what the fuck was going on.

　

He weaved in and out of the late night traffic....well, moved slowly behind freight after freight because Boss had taken his fast car that could actually weave....damn, Johnny needed to get his hands on a Superiore for they were fucking awesome! The two of them were cruising in it a couple of weeks ago, drinking, smoking, stoned as fuck and giggling like stupid girls as they headed to the trailer park and thought it would be an awesome idea to throw the car off of some of the stunt jumps that Shaundi had told them about, echoes of "WooHoo YEAH!" falling from their lips with each jump.

　

After a million years of traffic, Ethel threatening to break down and finally stealing one of the Boss's joints out of sheer boredom, Johnny drove into Saints Row....hating every second he looked at the corporate bullshit that had been built up. This was their neighbourhood, his and Boss's, not fucking Dane Vogel's....the sooner Boss could throw him out a window, the better. He pulled up in front of the church, Ethel spluttering to a broken down stop....great, another Saint would have to tow her. He spotted Boss's Superiore just down the street, not parked but abandoned, music still blaring, rubbish bins scattered as he had no doubt skidded right into them to stop, people throwing themselves out of his way.

　

Taking one last drag from the joint, Johnny dropped it onto the ground, stamped it out, hands in pockets as he headed up the stairs and into the building. Guts spinning with all the feelings washing over him. Anger, frustration....and a bit of happiness as this was where he met Boss, then Playa for the first time....kicked shit out of him the day after he was canonised for being a jumped up douchebag. He walked away with a black eye, chipped tooth, bruised and bleeding knuckles, a broken toe and broken glasses but it was totally worth it. He still has those glasses somewhere.

　

He looked around the bottom floor of the church....no sign of the Boss. Then he saw it, his jacket slung over the railing above him. Making his way quietly up the winding stairs, Johnny was expecting Boss to be drunk, or stoned....or high on something else but....nothing, no bottles, drugs or nothing. He was kneeling down in front of one of the memorial statues....hands clasped....he was praying, utterances in Spanish that he didn't understand. Fuck....Johnny would have rather found Boss passed out drunk than this....this was cutting deep.

　

"Boss?"

　

The younger man didn't stop praying, head bowing further, his whole body rocking slightly, fat tears glistening down his cheeks, Carlos's blood covered beany hat on the floor beside him.

　

Johnny quietly sat down a few feet away, back propped against the wall, keeping a silent but respectable watch over Boss.

　

Finally, the prayers in Spanish stopped and he watched as Boss wiped his tears away with his sleeve.

　

"Bet you think I'm a fucking pussy huh?"

　

"No. I think you're grieving over the loss of a friend."

　

"He was more than that. He was a brother."

　

"Yeah....he was....reminded me of you a bit yeah? Eager to show his colours."

　

"Yeah and now he's fucking dead. I did nothing to save him Johnny!" Boss shouted as he jumped to his feet.

　

Johnny stood, moving to Boss's side, heavy hands dropping onto his shoulders.

　

"I was there....You did everything you fucking could. He was more than half dead when you stopped that truck. If anyone's to blame, it's fucking Maero not you!"

　

"I was supposed to look after him!"

　

"Boss....look...."

　

"Logan."

　

"What?"

　

Boss closed his eyes and turned his head.

　

"My name."

　

What the fuck? Boss was giving him his name? Johnny knew that no one else in the Saints knew his name....perhaps Carlos did, who knows. He had never even told Aisha his name and the two of them had gotten close the more they hung out.

　

"That doesn't sound Spanish." Came the oh so sensitive and intelligent response from a somewhat flabbergasted Gat.

　

"Thanks dickhead. My dad was from the UK....somewhere in Scotland I think....he named me before he fucked off."

　

"Listen Bo....Logan....fuck that sounds weird. You did everything you could. You can't be everywhere at once. You can't keep us all under lock and key. Hell, it could have been me."

　

"It nearly fucking was Johnny! When you were run through. I would have...would have....fuck."

　

Johnny sighed, not liking Boss's breakdown and hating the sight of his pale blue eyes brimming with tears again.

　

"I would have burned the city to the fucking ground." Boss growled as he turned away from the shorter male.

　

Johnny froze, staring stupidly at Boss. He didn't doubt that Boss would go crazy but....really? That fucking much?

　

"I don't want to lose you too Johnny."

　

He felt a touch to his arm, a soft touch that didn't suit Boss at all. The touch was unsure, wavering. His eyes focussed on the man in front of him. Tall, dark, slim...covered in ink, a couple matching a couple of his own. His face though, looked so fucking lost and Johnny was not happy with that face.

　

He felt more than saw the other man shuffle a bit closer, the grip on his arm tightening a bit.

　

He knew that Boss was gay, had heard him....entertaining guys before. Fuck, he was left stranded at Cocks one night when Boss picked up a guy at the bar....a guy with black hair and glasses....oh....

　

Johnny would be lying if he said he didn't 'like' Boss. He reluctantly accepted years ago that, while he loved women, loved their company and being with them....he also looked at men from time to time and occasionally slept with a man if the need took him. It had taken him years to accept his sexuality. Fervently denying it through his teens and early twenties. Now, he was in his early thirties, older, maybe a bit wiser. He believed previously that he was a thug, a gangster, not some weak ass pussy but, that wasn't quite right. Yes he was a thug, a gangster, loved killing but he was also bisexual, liked men and women and that didn't make him any less than what he was, didn't make him weaker. Fuck, the Boss was the most badass motherfucker he knew and yet, was gay, only ever slept with guys. Was he any less for that? Fuck no! He was strong as fuck because he knew who and what he was.

　

The grip on his arm tightened again, finger nails digging into his bicep.

　

He found himself leaning closer to the younger man. Fuck....could he do this? Eesh had only been dead 6 months....would she see this? Did she know about his liking for Boss?

　

Before he knew it, his hands had moved, loosely gripping Boss's slim waist. Boss's nose bumped his glasses as their lips brushed together, light, barely a breath.

　

He should not be doing this. His Boss was hurting and wasn't thinking right. He wasn't fucking thinking right. But that didn't stop him from running his tongue over Boss's lips.

　

Boss's hands were like vice grips on his shoulders now, his whole body rigid and unyielding. Johnny's hands never moved from their spot on his waist as they continued kissing, short bursts, a few small kisses at a time.

　

Boss then pulled back like he had been electrocuted. Staggering out of Johnny's lax grip, catching his breath.

　

"Fuck." He uttered as he ran a hand through his hair, sending it spiking into disarray.

　

He didn't reply but felt the exact same fucking thing. Did he want Boss that way? Was he even ready to do anything with another human being never mind Boss....Logan?

　

The two men stood about three feet apart, breathing hard, eyes boring into the other, pale ice blue and hazel brown.

　

Neither knew who moved first but each found themselves in the other's arms, hands gripping hard into black hair, glasses bumping up off of Johnny's face as lips crashed together, heads tilting, pushing, the taste of dope still on Johnny's breath as his tongue pushed to and over Boss's.

　

Johnny grunted through the kiss as his back hit the railing behind him, Boss crowding him against the marble and steel as his fingers speared through Johnny's hair, a loud cry from the younger man echoing around the old church. Johnny couldn't help the spike of arousal that swept through him at the sound of Boss's moan through their sealed lips. Only parting for a second for air then back again. His hands dragged their way down Boss's back, feeling his t-shirt catch on the callouses on his fingers and palms. His thumbs caught and looped into Boss's low slung belt, the tip of one thumb clearly sitting at the very top of the cleft of Boss's backside.

　

It was only when their hips started grinding together that Johnny gathered his scattered wits and eased Boss back from him, hands moving back to his waist.

　

"No." He practically whispered.

　

"No." Boss repeated just as flatly.

　

"No....we....no."

　

"Not the time huh?" Boss spat as he backed away completely, adjusting himself through his jeans, reaching past Gat and grabbing his jacket.

　

"See ya." He smirked, sauntering past Johnny, leaving him standing like he had just shot himself in the face.

　

It took Johnny two hours to get back to Purgatory because of that fucking car. A quick drink before he headed to the Red Light crib to try and sleep. Boss had given him it to use after Aisha died. Boss flitted between his room at Purgatory and camping on the couch at Red Light.

　

He exited the elevator just to bump into Boss guiding another man into his room, pushing the black haired man with all the force of a jet. His pupils blown and vacant looking....great....fucked out of his brain. That fucking Shaundi giving him what the fuck ever to smoke.

　

He tried not to strain to hear them. His spot on one of the couches didn't drown out Boss fucking or being fucked by another guy. Those screams of pleasure could have been for him....no....

　

"Jealous?" Shaundi drolled out as she dropped down beside him, long legs settling over his thighs.

　

"What? Gettin' that rammed up my ass? Fuck no."

　

Shaundi looked at him like she saw right through him. Could see the imprint of Boss's lips on his, the trails his fingers left through his hair. He took the joint she offered, practically gagging on the amount he inhaled. Shaundi's weight shifted away as he unclouded his head, taking a swig of his beer.

　

"You're full of shit Gat. You'll regret it one day."

　

The next morning, they had their meeting on what to do with Maero and that bitch Jessica. Boss looked at Johnny like nothing had happened, barked, "Gat, with me." And that was that, business as usual. Hunting down and killing the Brotherhood, taking over their stores and turf. Why the fuck was he getting so worked up over this? He kissed Boss, so fucking what, he had kissed loads of people. Boss was fucking another guy just last night so why did he feel like he had been personally betrayed?

　

Why?

　

He could hear Shaundi in his head, 'You're full of shit Gat."

　

Maybe, once all of this bullshit was dealt with, he could take Boss aside and sit and talk to him. Yes he wanted him....maybe, perhaps quite a bit....but, right now, when they are both raw, aching and suffering, it was just the wrong time.

　

He leaned back against the side of Boss's new Attrazione (stolen just a few hours previously) and admired her black, purple and gold paint job, spinners gleaming in the early morning light. His eyes fell on Boss sauntering out of Brown Baggers, protection money in his pocket and a couple of joints behind his ears.

　

"Here man." He said as he handed Johnny one.

　

Perhaps they didn't need more cloudiness in the mind, especially after the previous day but, right at that second, Johnny needed clouds.

　

Head feeling woolly and fluffy as he leaned back in the car, music blasting into his ears, Boss singing cheesy pop. A jolt in the car, a woman screaming, Gat couldn't help it, "You're fuckin' crazy....and I love it."

 


	2. I like you too Gat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reconciliation and the talk, years in the making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead and Boss and Johnny's complete lack of being able to talk about things!

They never did sit down and talk. Everything was happening and before Johnny knew it, he was on that Syndicate plane, ordering Boss and Shaundi to leave him behind. Then, nothing, years of being trapped, living the same nightmare over and over again.

　

Then, there he fucking was....marching towards him as he stood, naked, covered in stinking alien gunk, "Fuck yes!" And they were home, back to normal....mostly as much as normal on a space craft was.

　

Johnny was sitting at the back of the ship, hidden away....they had retrieved Kinzie and Keith and were close to the end....his thoughts fell to Boss....fuck he had changed. His Spanish accent was totally gone, he had grown up, matured, sobered up. He looked good though, still pierced, covered in ink and still sociopathic.

　

He couldn't believe that Boss had run the country, had held office with the rest of the Saints. He was partly glad he missed that, didn't know if he could have handled the whole White House shit!

　

He wanted to find a chance to talk to Boss, a proper chat to catch up on the time that had missed. He had also never forgotten that kiss they shared. He wondered if Boss had? He had't shown an interest in anyone on the ship....barely even spoke to them....save Shaundi and Matt, he was friendly with them, but that was about it.

　

He heard tools rattling as they were thrown down, Johnny moved towards the noises and cursing....Boss was standing, suit unzipped to his navel, chest and arms bare, a light sheen of sweat beading over his slim, dark body.

　

"Fucking ship! Kinzie thinks I know shit about fixing stuff!"

　

"Well, you did fix up your cars Boss."

　

"And how many blew up?"

　

Johnny contemplated that question....most of the cars that Boss fixed blew up. Usually with the two of them throwing themselves screaming from the car or even more horrifying a speeding motorbike as it caught fire, so many ripped shirts, trousers, scuffed shoes and road rash.

　

"Hmm, true that."

　

"How you doin' Johnny?"

　

"Fuckin' A, gonna tear that alien fuck a new one soon."

　

The two lapsed into silence. Their relationship had changed a bit. It wasn't as carefree as it had been. How could it afterall? Johnny was pushing 40, had lost years of his life. Boss was about 30 now, had run the country. Had moved on with his life without him in it.

　

Johnny actually felt a bit sick when he thought about Boss. Felt that he had been completely left behind. Sure, they went into the simulation their two selves all the time but, everything was different. It wasn't beer, pot, speeding cars and shooting gang members.

　

"Say Boss, how'd you...." "Just shut up Johnny. I....I gotta tell you something. For years I thought you were dead. It tore me the fuck up. I tried to forget with sex, parties, revenge....a wierd combination of the three."

　

Johnny couldn't help but snigger. Boss always used sex or killing to get through his problems. But, this seemed to him like, "I always thought it was because I was depressed you know, but, thinking back, your 'death' left a massive hole in my life that I couldn't fill. Nothing ever made me feel as alive as you did....as you do."

　

Johnny was struggling to keep his breathing steady. Boss was looking away. Cheeks darkened with a blush. His hands moving animatedly as he spoke. A sign of Boss's nervousness.

　

"I know I'm not Aisha and I would never try to be....but if you...."

　

There it was....the affirmation that he turned away years previous. He was ready....Boss was ready. Johnny said nothing else. He thundered towards Boss, hands grabbing at the other man, pulling him close, crushing his lips against his. He felt Boss tense up as his hand tangled in black and purple hair. Finally, Boss relaxed, melted against Johnny, his hands winding round the larger man's back, fingers digging into the fabric of his clothes.

　

Both men groaned as they pushed into the kiss, tongues touching, all tentativeness gone. Johnny's other hand slid down Boss's bare back, fingers pulling at the bunched material at his waist, skimming over and gripping hard on Boss's backside. The younger man gasped into the kiss, breaking away for just a second before smirking and latching back onto Johnny's lips again.

　

Johnny felt fingers clawing at the front of his flight suit, the zip being yanked down almost violently before scrabbling fingers delved into the gap and touched the top of his chest, his gold chains being pushed aside.

　

He pushed himself away from the younger man, not to back away and reject him this time but instead, aiding in the pulling down of his zipper. He shrugged out of the top half of his suit, leaving his whole chest and arms bare.

　

"Fuck." Boss breathed out as he pulled back, eyes drinking in the site of Johnny's bare chest and muscled, sculpted arms. His cheeks darkened further but not, as Johnny theorised through embarrasment.

　

"That's the idea....Logan."

　

Boss smiled down at Johnny, eyes practically sparkling as he nudged him back towards his quarters. For such a massive guy, he moved like a feather under Boss's light but consistent pushing.

　

"Before we do anything Boss....keep it light yeah? Don't know what's gonna happen."

　

"Yeah. Light then, who knows."

　

Both men seemed to sigh in relief. Keep it light....one of them could die tomorrow, who knew and the last thing the other needed was a heavy relationship. Both had lost enough to know that something serious was just not on the cards. Maybe one day but certainly not now. Perhaps one day, they could talk about something more but for now, keeping it easy.

　

The two were so wrapped up in getting to Boss's quarters, they missed Shaundi and Matt standing on the crew deck. Both Saints eyes went wide, Matt practically choking on the drink he was sipping as Shaundi just smirked, "I told him he was full of shit." She whispered to the still gobsmacked hacker.

　

The second Boss's door slid shut and snapped locked, he practically catapulted the shorter but larger man over the top of his bed, pillows and sheets bouncing and rumpling under his body.

　

Boss slithered ontop of him, lean but strong thighs framing his. Their groins pushing together.

　

"Can I?"

　

Johnny raised an eyebrow as Boss lifted his hand to the leg of his glasses. He never took them off....he was blind as fuck without them.

　

"Can't see without them."

　

"I wanna see your eyes Gat."

　

Johnny sighed but let Boss take his glasses off. His eyes blinked rapidly and stupidly to try and combat his sudden blindness. He pulled Boss closer until he could see his face reasonably clearly. His eyes were nothing special, hazel brown, showing his Korean heritage, a few lines appearing with his age but, Boss looked like he had won a million in the lottery.

　

"Your eyes are fuckin' gorgeous man."

　

Johnny grunted indifferently and instead, pulled the younger man right ontop of him. Kissing him hard and rough, all tongue, saliva and moaning. He grabbed Boss's hips and started rolling him over. Boss complied with ease, spreading his legs wide to accomodate Johnny's bulk.

　

His hands framed Boss's face as he kissed him harder, tilting Boss's head back as Johnny ground his body down and into the younger man's. Grinding against him, feeling Boss's thighs tightening against his sides. Fuck, it had been so long since he had felt another body underneath him, felt another's heat against him. Been inside someone else....wait....

　

"I'm doin' you right?" Johnny asked as he pulled up and away from Boss's lips.

　

Boss pulled a face as if to say 'Dumb question man!'

　

Johnny took that as a yes and crushed his lips against the other man's again. Dropping his whole weight ontop of him. He could feel Boss's erection against his own, a low groan escaped his throat as he pulled back again, sitting upright, fingers scrambling at his flight suit. Both men wriggled and wormed out of their clothes, trainers being kicked off, Johnny's bracelet clinking onto the floor....pick it up later. His eyes fell on Boss's arm as he leaned over and rooted through his pack at the side of his bed.

　

"Where you get that?"

　

Boss shrugged. Johnny said nothing but trusted it wouldn't cause his dick to drop off as the lubricant had clearly been used.

　

He wanted to take his time, he really did but he wanted to be inside the man spread out below him so badly, he was sweating with need. And, he hadn't blown a guy in years and wasn't sure how his performance would fare so, this time, he just wanted a fuck.

　

He grabbed Boss's thighs, pushed them further apart, totally ignoring his hip popping at the forced movement. Scrabbling for the lube, he fumbled the bottle, nearly dropping it. He was rapidly losing his cool and Boss looked so fucking sexy spread out and wanting under him.

　

He saw Boss tensing up, eyes snapping shut at the first intrusion of his lubricated index finger. His eyes were glued to Boss's tattooed chest, rising and falling, deep harsh breaths as one of his hands gripped Johnny's thigh, finger nails digging in.

　

Johnny now, took his time. He knew his size and knew that he didn't wanna hurt Boss. Slowly, surely he added his middle and ring finger, easing in, twisting, back out and over and again. Boss's voice and moans grew sharper, louder. One hand tangled in his black and purple hair, the other, deep crescents being dug into Johnny's pale skin. Johnny's free hand gripped and dragged down Boss's chest, feeling him breathing as his fingers teased him, his own fingers slipping on sweat as they slid down past Boss's belly, brushing over the younger man's cock, his eyes following his hand's movement.

　

"No....leave it. Not yet!" Boss forced out, voice shaking and watery sounding.

　

"What do you want Boss?"

　

"My name Johnny!"

　

He froze for just a second....his name made it more....something than just a casual fuck, keeping it light. Who the fuck was he kidding? He did want Logan, perhaps more than what he offered originally. He wanted something with the other man. Not what he had with Aisha as that was different, this was different and not because Logan was a man. He was different.

　

"What do you want Logan?"

　

He watched Logan inhale deeply, spotted a trickle of sweat run down the side of his temple, vanishing back into his hair line.

　

"You. I fuckin' want you."

　

That was a loaded statement. Did Logan want Johnny to fuck him or....something more....both? One? The other?

　

Johnny decided to not dwell on anything else at that point. He gasped sharply, eyes snapping shut at the feeling of a rough but lubed up hand wrapping itself around him. He felt like he was seconds from coming. Groaning low and deep at the feeling of Logan's fingers touching, teasing him, he couldn't help but thrust into the grip slightly. His hips picking up speed before, "Fuck Boss, stop!" Any more and he would come and that would be the end of that....for a few hours at least.

　

He glared slightly down at Boss's smirking face, not missing the younger man opening his leg's that bit further.

　

"Come here." Came the low growl from the man under him.

　

Taking himself in hand and pushing in slowly, steadily, not wanting to go too fast and bring an abrupt end to their night. His lips pushed against Logan's at the same time he pushed all the way in. Hearing and feeling Logan cry out into his mouth. His arms were shaking slightly, propping his weight off of the slimmer and lighter man, hands clenching into tight fists at the sides of Logan's head as he forced himself to stay put.

　

"Fuck." Logan hissed out, hips shifting slightly against the intrusion into his body. It had been a long time since he had been fucked by another guy let alone a guy the size and girth of Johnny.

　

"Ok....B-Logan?"

　

A tattooed hand gripped the back of his head, dragging him down as long legs tightened and pulled on his hips. Their lips clashed, messy, uncoordinated as Johnny, pulled out, thrust back in, Boss's body jerking up the covers.

　

His hands fumbled, found both of Logan's, clamped their hands together and raised the younger man's arms up above his head. His grip on his Boss's hands crushing. Knuckles turning white as he fucked the other man, all caution thrown to the wind, willing himself with every fucking fibre to not come just yet.

　

Boss was meeting him half way, hips rising and falling in time with his. Loud moans falling from his lips.

　

Johnny gripped his hands tighter, pushing them into the matress, not really caring at this point if he was inadvertantly hurting the other man.

　

He saw Boss angling his head up, clearly demanding more kisses. His lips crushed back against the younger man's, their cries and groans being shrouded and muffled between their closed mouths. He felt Boss's thighs clench tightly round his own, urging him harder, faster, pulling him in deeper. His hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat, hands slipping against darker, tattooed ones, their bodies slipping together with the combined heat. He couldn't help it, couldn't hold it back, he violently jerked away from the kiss, a loud cry bursting from deep in his chest as the feeling of fucking someone else, the feeling of Boss all around him, clenching around him, legs wrapped tightly round him, fingers gripping and clutching his own, became too much, he came so abruptly, so completely that his arms and legs gave way. As he panted his way through the best orgasm he had in years, he could feel Boss's hand bumping off of his stomach as he finished himself off, his body still bucking up against his own. Boss's sharp scream into his ear as he came caused Johnny to lift his head, still breathing harshly but smothering Boss's lips under his own again. He tasted sweat through the kiss. His hand moved, raking Boss's hair back off his face, holding his head in place as their kisses slowed, deepened, turned languid and lazy as afterglow set in. He ignored the rapidly cooling stickiness on his stomach in favour of lightly grinding his body against Boss's, no intention to become further aroused, just enjoying Boss's body prone and pliant under him. Long limbs sated and lightly curled around his.

　

"Fuck." Boss breathed out as Johnny finally pulled out and rolled to his side.

　

"Fuckin' right Boss."

　

He slid his glasses back on as Boss rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow.

　

"Seriously Johnny? Boss? You were just inside me."

　

"To me, you're Boss, the name you are, everything you have done, everything you are is Boss....I didn't know you as Logan, Just MY Boss."

　

"Just yours huh?"

　

"Shut the fuck up." Johnny laughed as he raised his hand and lightly stroked down the side of Boss's still sweating face with the backs of his knuckles.

　

The two lay for a while, Boss running his fingertips over Johny's chest, tickling over the flesh, raising goosebumps over his rapidly cooling skin. Johnny's hand finally jerked up to his as his fingers ghosted over his nipple.

　

"Hmmm, tickles."

　

"Wait? The ultimate badass Johnny Gat has tickly nipples?"

　

"Like I said Boss, shut the fuck up."

　

"Jesus you are grouchy after a glorious fuck."

　

Johnny glared at Boss, rolling back ontop of him again, pinning his whole body down with his bulk. He tried to keep the glare on his face, he really did but, Boss's smile was spreading and it was infectious. Their lips lightly touched, swollen and slightly sore. Soft touches that really didn't suit two sociopathic murderers but, there it was.

　

He pulled back, trying to put into words what he wanted to say, suddenly feeling nervous and fucking stupid.

　

"Say Boss....what I....when I said that, you know, light?"

　

Boss cocked his head to the side, knowing Johnny well enough to not put words into his mouth or back him into a corner so his defences go up and he shuts down, like every time he visited him in hospital after Aisha died....one mention of her name and Johnny clammed up, voice flat and face as stone.

　

"I like you Boss. Can we....you know, see what happens?"

　

Boss smiled up at him, nodding his head. He knew Johnny too fucking well to know that he would never come out and say that he wanted to make a go of anything, with Johnny, he did more than said. One look on Johnny's face could spell iminent murder than a gun being brandished in your own face. Boss had 'liked' Johnny for years. Had liked him from their days as kids fucking about in a gang that wasn't theirs yet. Possibly he had started falling in love with him after his coma, saving Johnny's ass from the chair but he couldn't say anything, he still couldn't. Words scared the two of them. To them, words were more dangerous than a bomb, threatening to blow up their whole world if they said anything.

　

Instead, Boss looped his arms around Johnny's neck and pulled him back down, kissing him with abandon, feeling the older male's hands spear and grip his hair again tightly.

　

He could feel Johnny harden against his thigh again, his own legs spreading wide again, more than ready for another round.

　

"I like you too Gat."

　

oOoOoOo

　

A couple of days later, Johnny was sitting in the mess hall, trying to eat the wierd food that they had pillaged from another ship that they had taken over.

　

It tasted like styrofoam and resembed a bowl of snot but, it was food, it kept all of them going.

　

Light perfume filled the air signalling Shaundi walking into the hall and dropping down beside him.

　

"So, you and the Boss huh?"

　

"Don't fuckin' say it Shaundi." He smirked out.

　

"I told you years ago that you were full of shit. Glad your head's out your ass Johnny. He was fucked on drink and drugs after you....left us. He was terrifying. I thought he was going to wind up dead."

　

"Yeah? Well, I'm here now."

　

"Where is he anyway? Still in bed?"

　

Johnny peered over the rim of his glasses at the blush rapidly sweeping across Shaundi's face at her realisation of their long absence from the rest of the crew.

　

"Is he alive Johnny?"

　

"Eh, just."

　

He dumped his bowl of snot on the worktop and left without a word, a sly smile on his face as he adjusted his glasses and headed back to his quarters, the sound of Boss's 'I like you Gat' still reverberating around in his head.

　

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck that was so hard to write!  
> I loved Johnny's dry sense of humour in the 2nd game especially telling Boss to shut the fuck up when he was pushing him out of Hospital....despite everything that was going on in game, I was laughing my ass off at useless snarky Johnny!  
> I might write more in the future....maybe if I get inspired.  
> I also finished Gat out of Hell, crazy and hilarious....singing??? Honestly!  
> Anyway, part of me wanted to send him back to Aisha because she is fabulous and I heart her but, I decided to send him back to Boss and the guys!


End file.
